Fox and the hound 2 what if THEY WERE HUMANS!
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: You all probably know about the fox and the hound and if you searched fox and the hound 2 human stories you'd only find one human story and it's just a spin off I do like it but I wanted something different I wanted the movie as humans but the gears in mind wouldn't stop turning when I got the idea I had to change it just a bit so I added OC's! If this isn't your cup of water sorry
1. Chapter 1 Breaking the band apart

**The Fox and the Hound 2**  
 **As humans! OC WARING! This is a warning people there is OC AND HUMANIZED IN THIS STORY IF YOU DIDN'T COME LOOKING FOR THAT RUN!**

 **OC's: Chennai, Austin, Cash junior, and Texas(it's a she!) I hope you all enjoy it was hard not to write a story for this movie! I love it and I hope you guys do to and this is not a one shot but I do have some more coming each week ;)**

* * *

The singin strays sat inside of their bus as Lyle Snodgrass drove on the way to the fair.  
They sang as the old bus jumped on the dirt road. "Ha-ha do you think the talent scout will pick us for the Grand Old Opry Daddy?" Asked a little girl with her brown hair pulled up in a red bow. She had on a white tank top and a denim skirt and cowgirl boots.  
"I dunno Chennai, who knows?" The band leader said. He had brown hair and wore a red worn bandana and a light brown western shirt and some worn denim jeans and boots. "Oh, Well there's not a better group of singers than the singin strays!" Said a little boy with reddish brown hair. He had a black bandana and a sandy orange western shirt and some black jeans and boots.  
"Well I think we have a good group of supporters eh Cash?" Asked a woman with reddish orange hair with a black bow in the back keeping the wavy locks out of her face, she had amber eyes as well, and a black tank top and orange skirt with a fancy pair of boots. Her question was directed at her husband, friend, boss, and the leader of the singing strays.

* * *

The bus stopped behind a barn in the fairgrounds. Lyle opened the doors to the bus and the group piled out. "We're gonna go rehearse ya'll can watch or you can go on the rides ok?" Cash said handing Chennai some money which she stuffed in her pocket. "I wanna watch!" Said the little boy with reddish brown hair.  
"Yeah! I wanna watch with Austin!" Said a little girl with reddish orange hair and a black bow. "Alright just be quite ok Austin, Texas?" The woman with amber eyes said. The five-year-old and four-year-old siblings nodded and ran into the barn house.  
"We're gonna go ride some rides momma!" Chennai said running off with her four-year-old brother. Austin and Texas sat listening to their parents sing in the barn. Two boys poked their heads in right as their parents went from practicing notes to the words in their song. "Ooh-ooh-ooh We're in harmony We're in harmony." They carried the last note and Cash said. "Voice like an angel with looks to match." "Oh, please." The old lady singer in the band said rolling her eyes. "We're in harmon-oh-ooh! Aaah." Dixie said as she stepped back on a board which hit her in the backside causing her to fall on her face.  
"Ooooo." Everyone said looking away with a look of pain. "Oh, my poor," Dixie said getting up and rubbing her behind. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and said. "Darn this one horse two bit three timin' fair!" "Heh-heh now Dixie it ain't like it smacked your singin end, now can we get back to rehearsin please?" Cash chuckled.  
"I refuse to work under these conditions!" Dixie said turning away from the charming cowboy. "Uh-oh here we go." The elderly lady said. "Well I tell you what Dixie, You, rehearse and afterwards I'll give that piece of wood a good old talkin' too, alright?" Cash said. "I got twenty dollars on Dixie." Said a young man with a green tee shirt. "Ha I'll cover that." His brother said.  
"Ugh it just so happens I am a professional! And my standards..." Dixie said stepping in front of Cash. "Oh, now Dixie darlin you put on the same old record everyday ain't it just about worn out by now?" "You have some nerve talkin to me that way Cash. If your ears were anymore tin you could can beans with 'em!" Dixie spat. "Now you listen here miss fancy hair, in a couple of days we will be in front of that talent scout from the Grand Old Opry." Cash said with a grin.  
"Ugh I get possibly maimed for life and all you can think about is the 'Grand Old Opry'!" Dixie snapped at Cash and walked away. "Oh, now Dixie..." Cash groaned. "I'll be in my trailer." Dixie said flipping her hair in Cash's face. "Darlin we got a show to do you can't just walk..." Cash began but Dixie was already outside. "Away..." The two boys traded the money they bet on who would win and Cash just said on a crate and ran his hands through his hair. "Sometimes I dislike that woman." "Huh if they disliked each other anymore they'd have to get re-hitched!" The elder laughed making the boys chuckle.  
Lyle ran in with his banjo muttering something about how this would be the worst show ever and ducked under the curtain behind the stage. "But Cash who's gonna sing Dixie's part?" Asked the boy with a Green Tee shirt. "Just-Just give me a second." Cash said. "I do a pretty good Dixie, Cash!" Said the boy with the Red shirt. "Waylon somehow I don't picture you doing Dixie's part." Cash said rubbing his temples.  
They all began to talk over one another.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger! there's gonna be alot of these people so get used to it! Now I want to hear what you guys think once this thing ends, if you think I should do more on this you'll get more! so till the next chapter my readers**

 **XOXO Fanfic girl of all worlds signing off ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 WE'RE IN HAARMONY! NOT!

(Somewhere else in the fairgrounds)  
"Come on, hurry up Cj we're gonna be late for the show! And we don't wanna miss mom and dad singin!" Chennai said as her young brother tried to keep up.  
Chennai and Austin were twins and one year older than Cash Junior or 'Cj' as he preferred to be called, and Texas. The girls wore bows like their mother, Chennai's was red and Texas had a black one like her mother. And the boys wore bandana's like their father, Cj's was red like his fathers and Austin wore a black one. Chennai had on a white tank top and a denim skirt and cowgirl boots and her hair was light brown. Austin had hair like his mothers, Reddish-orangish-brown with a black bandana and an orange western shirt a brown vest and some jeans. Cj had brown hair like his father but just a bit darker he had a blue tee shirt and denim jeans and a red bandana. Texas had an orange tee shirt and a brown zip up hoodie with jean shorts and a black bow in her hair.  
(Back in the Barn)  
Austin and Texas were making their way inside of the barn so they could watch their parents sing.  
"SIT!" Cash yelled making everyone it on a crate that they had been sitting on. "Ok... Here's the good news, Granny rose you'll be singin Dixie's part." Cash said pointing to the old woman. "Me?!" Granny rose said with wide eyes. "Oh, she gonna love this one..." Cash mumbled as the curtain went up.  
Lyle began playing his banjo as the group began to hum along with the song. The two boys who came back to watch pushed over each other as did Chennai, Austin, Cj, and Texas did.  
" _Like the sun and blue skies, like summer nights and fireflies_ " Cash sang.  
" _Like an Itch,_ " The boy who had on a green shirt sang the Waylon joined him. " _And a scratch!_ "  
" _We're a perfect match_ " Granny rose sang but the last part was interrupted by a belch in Cash's face.  
" _Cause we're in harmony_ " The whole group sang.  
" _Like a tick and a flea,_ _Like a bird and a bee, Like a nose and a tail, a horse and a trail, a pond and a frog, and a bump and a log_ "  
" _We're hand and glove an example_ ," Granny sang  
" _Of_ " Waylon and his brother sang  
" _Of_ " Cash continued  
" _Of!_ " Granny rose sang but her note was very off key.  
" _Ooh-ooh-ooh!_ " one of the young boys who had watched sang. Cash picked him up and sat him on the stage next to the group. "Come on kid sing with us!" He said with a grin.  
" _Pure bred_ " Cash sang then the whole group chimed in.  
" _Down home true sweet_ " They all looked at the boy.  
" _Harmony_ " He sang right on key.  
" _Every crowd we face_ " Cash sang.  
" _Every squirrel we chase_ " The kid sang along.  
"Ha-ha" Cash chuckled.  
" _Anytime any place_ " The kid and Cash sang together.  
(outside the barn)  
Dixie walked back to the bus when she heard the song and bobbed her head to the music till she realized it was her song being sung. "What." Dixie murmured turning back to the barn.  
(Back inside)  
" _Listen up you'll see_ " Cash and the young boy sang in time.  
" _we're in harmony_ " Granny, the green shirted boy, and Waylon sang.  
" _Listen to our melody, together you and me_ " Cash and the Boy sang as the crowd went wild.  
" _Cause we're in harmony ooh-ooh-ooh_ " The whole group sang.  
" _ooh-oooh-ooh-ooooh!_ " The kid sang.  
"Ha-ha-ha yeah!" Cash said. They all bowed and Granny said. "Hot dog, listen to 'em Cash they loved that number!" "Yeah if a cow had wheels it'd be a milk truck. That song is hokey, Their clappin for this little kid here." He chuckled. "Yeah the kids cute alright!" She said as the curtain closed.

 **So that happened, let me know what you guys think? Plz like, comment, share, and Fav**

 **XOXO Fanfic girl of all worlds signing off stay cool**


	3. Chapter 3 WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M SAYIN?

**Chapter 3 wow so what's your opinion on 'Fox and the Hound 2 what if? THEY WERE HUMANS!?' ?**

 **So let's carry on with the chapter!**

They all chuckled as they made their way back to the bus for lunch. "Say kid what's your name?" Cash asked the young boy. "Copper!" He said. "Well Copper, Thanks for getting us out of a tight spot." Cash said with a grin. Copper laughed and said. "It was fun!" "You got a future in show business kid, you come back and see us in a few years." Cash said walking out of the barn.  
"Yep, in a couple a years." Waylon said and then his brother continued. "Yep cause bein' in a band takes maturity." Waylon just looked at his brother and gave him a glare.  
Cash, Waylon and his brother were making their way back to the bus when Dixie stepped in front of them and by the look on her face she was far from happy. "Just what'd ya think yer doin?" She asked with a falsetto. "Just a little audience participation. That kid wowed 'em!" Cash said with a huge grin. "I wonder if got Chennai up there or maybe Cj to pull him out of this one?" Dixie thought but didn't let it show, but her hopes were still high for her two singing children. "Kid? What kid?" She asked. "Bye Mr. Cash!" Copper yelled as he ran off with his friend. "Ha-ha-ha That kid!" He said gesturing towards the direction Copper ran off. "Little kid was heaven sent!" Granny rose said with a smile.  
"That sang my lead?" Dixie asked her voice hinting her anger. "Oh-no he didn't just sing it... He SANG it!" Cash said with a chuckle. "You don't mean to tell me that, that wet behind the ears kid could ever take my place in the band?" She asked. "Oh, I didn't say that but..." Cash paused looking away from Dixie and putting his thumbs in his pockets. "He does have that refreshin bloomin youth about him." "Just what exactly are you sayin." Dixie gasped and scowled at the cowboy. "Well what do you think I'm sayin?" He asked, she just growled. "You better not be saying what I think your sayin!" "I think you know what you think I'm sayin!" Cash said back as Waylon and his Brother made their bets on who would win this fight. "Then what you sayin had better not be what I think yer sayin!" Dixie said in Cash's face. "Why do you always have..." He said back and the argument took off. "Only because you..." They began talking over one another. "You know this is just like the time..." Cash growled at the Diva. "Ack-jaaa-cc-Fsk You better not bring that up!" She said looking dead straight into his eyes.  
Cash just stepped back as Dixie gave him a glare that would melt butter, she was so mad. "Oh, I think we've both been perfectly clear." Cash said with sarcasm. "Oh, perfectly..." Dixie rolled the words on her tongue. "I QUIT!" She yelled at him before marching off and Slamming the door on the bus.  
The rest of the band began talking over one another about who would replace Dixie. Cash put his hands over his ears then yelled. "SIT!" and they all stood perfectly still. "I'll take care of this..." He said looking sternly at the band. "I'd better that talent scout could be here any minute."  
Cash carefully walked up to the bus and said. "Oh, Dixie you ain't mad about a little joshin are ya?" The doors opened when Dixie kicked the handle by the steering wheel. She was sitting in the front seat. "I was only teasing, you know how I feel about ya..." He said with a dashing smile. "Yeah, you have a lousy way of showin it!" She said closing the door.  
Cash blew air out his lips and said trying to keep cool. "I am trying to kiss and make up here. Now won't you please accept my apology?" The doors opened and she yelled. "BLOW IT OUT YER EAR!" Before closing the door once again. "Ok you Diva, but I'm in charge of this band and ain't nobody is indispensable." He said as she opened the door yet again. "You're in charge?" She asked chuckling. "Which one of us is in the driver's seat?" "Now listen you!" He yelled at her just as she slammed the doors in his face. Nearly missing his nose. "Now you've got me riled!" He said with a frown.

 **oooo so what will happen in the next chapter. if you've watched the movie well you have an idea what might happen but there will be the diference of humans, Chennai, Austin, Cash junior, and Texas.**

 **XOXO Fanfic girl of all worlds signing off stay frosty!**


	4. Chapter 4 part of the band

Copper and his friend were riding the merry-go-round. His friend was laughing and Copper was trying not to puke. "Most fun ever!" The other boy with red hair said."Second most fun ever." Cash said. The ride went around once again and Cash ran with it. "Mr. Cash!" Copper said. "Listen kid, you looked blissful when you were up on stage. It had to be the most fun you've ever had." Cash said barely keeping up with the ride. "Oh, yeah it was great!" Copper said with a huge smile. "Well we can't let nothin get in the way of that, now can we?" Cash asked as he ran into a barrel.  
Cash jumped onto the ride and held onto the horse and chuckled. "Now as I was sayin. How'd you like to join the band?" "Really?" Copper asked and Cash continued. "Yes, sir a genuine singin stray. What'd say?" "YEAH!" Copper said then his friend asked. "But Copper we were gonna have some more fun." "Well, Tod can be in the band too, right?" Copper said. "He's my best friend." Cash stammered and looked to the red-haired boy. "Can you sing kid?" "Course he can sing! Show 'em Tod!" Copper said. "We're in HAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Tod sang but it was way off key.  
The man who was running the ride shut it down launching them off. "Hoo-hoo, here's the good news, you're gonna be part of the entourage-y!" Cash said. "What's that?" Tod asked tilting his head. "That's French. Means you get to hang out with our new Star here and keep him happy... and wash bowls and stuff." Cash said. "Well he does that already!" Copper laughed.  
The two boys ran outside the bus door and Cash wasn't too far behind them. "Oh-ho Cash," Dixie said opening the door. "Oh, hey Dixie." Cash said walking away, Dixie hopped off the chair and walked to the door. "You've come crawling back." "Oh, by the way you can't quit you're fired!" He said walking away for lunch. "UH? WHAT!? You can't fire me I already quit! Cash you get back here...!" The doors swung closed hitting her in the face. "Now you've got me riled..." She growled.

 **so Dixie has been fired but I thought she quit? Oh well who knows how the fifth chapter will go, wait if you're reading this you probaly know how this movie goes!**

 **Fanfic girl of all world singing off, stay frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5 welcome to the band kid

Cash let out a chuckle as he heard thing smash inside. "Ah, don't get your shirt in a bunch Dix." Dixie's friend and entourage Zelda said fixing a bow. "The nerve of that Cash!" Dixie said pushing some music notes to the floor. "Where does he get off firing ME?" "Hmm I thought you quit." Zelda said picking up some of the mess Dixie had made.  
"I'm that man's heart and soul! It's as plain as a pig on a sofa." She grumbled flopping down on the couch. "That Cash can talk a girl out a shoe shack. He talked me into gettin sweet on him and now he tosses me away like yesterday's corn bread!" She said ripping the poster for the band. "Honey I don't blame you for feeling hurt." "Hurt? What'd you mean by that do you think Cash could hurt me?" Dixie chuckled. Zelda just raised an eyebrow at the emotional Singer. Dixie looked at the picture and frowned.  
She took a piece of tape and put it back up. "Mangy man..." She murmured and looked over at the picture across the table of her Husband and their children when they were born.  
She and Zelda looked outside to see the kids playing with Waylon and his Brother. "Well there's more than one way to skin a cat." Dixie said with a smirk. Zelda just cleared her throat and Dixie shrugged. "No offence."  
(outside)  
"Soups on!" Lyle said serving everyone lunch of hot dogs and hamburgers. "You know if I could just play better we'd all be eatin steak. Hey, I should go practice!" "Welcome to the band kid, Lemme do some interdictions. That there is Waylon and Floyd, they're the brains of the bunch." Cash pointed to the twin young men, Waylon had on a red Tee shirt and denim jeans as well as some boots. Floyd had a Green Tee shirt with pockets and pants and boots that matched his brothers. "Ugh, why I put up with this low-class crew is beyond me." Granny rose grumbled then let out a burp. Then Cash went on. "Uh and that delicate flower over there is Granny rose... Textbook version of growing old gracefully..."  
"Oooh I got me an itch!" She said scratching her bum. Granny rose wore a pair of rain boots and old overalls over an old blue tee shirt and a rose shawl over her shoulders. And a Rose bandana over her grey blonde hair which was pulled up in a bun, her bangs hung over her eyes. "Yep you'll never harmonize with a finer group of singin strays." Cj said mouthful of food so he sounded like his dad a bit.  
After lunch Copper, Tod, Texas, and Austin were chasing crickets. "Alright ten minutes till curtain, let's round 'em up and move 'em out." Cash said walking into the barn. Dixie scowled at Cash as he walked into the barn. "That means you Copper!" Cash said as Copper ran after the group and cricket. "Say Tod while were on why don't you spiff up those bowls a bit." Cash said and Tod nodded. "Don't forget Copper, Fireworks smack at sundown!" Austin and Texas nodded so did Copper as he ran into the barn.

 **hmmm fireworks what will happen? I guess we'll have to wait another week find out.**

 **Fanfic girl of all worlds signing off Keep cool!**


	6. Chapter 6 peanut butter? Uh oh!

Dixie opened the doors to the bus and said. "Psst little darlin, cone on in Dixie wants to talk to ya." "But I'm supposed to sing now..." Copper said. "Oh, I know I know I just want to pass along my secret to success..." Dixie lied but smile all the while. "Before each show take a big old helpin of that." She pointed to a large jar of peanut butter. "Wow thanks miss Dixie!" Copper said  
"mee-mee-mee-mee-mee!" Dixie sang walking to the barn. "Whoof-whoof-whoof-whoof-whoof!"  
(The barn)  
"Uh-oh bad news in rhinestone boots..." Granny said after Dixie stepped inside the barn with a smirk. "Oh-oh-ho, why Cash you look as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs!" Dixie chuckled as she ran a hand under Cash's chin. "Well I'm as busy as a farmer with one hoe and two rattle snakes!" He said and Dixie just made or tried to make a comeback. "Oh, yeah! Well I'm as...as... Oh, I got nothin..." "What is it Dixie?" Cash asked.  
"Well I just thought you could use a lead singer." She said batting her eyelashes at him.  
(The bus)  
"Copper but you're supposed to sing!" Todd said as he looked at his friend who had peanut butter stuck to his teeth. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Zelda laughed for the chair. So much so in fact that she almost fell off. Tod picked up the large jar and threw it at the woman. It stuck to her head and she stumbled around trying to get the jar off.  
"Oh, hold on Copper I'll be right back." And just like that Tod ran off to help his friend.  
"Here Copper!" Tod said handing his friend a bucket of fresh milk. Copper drank it down and ran into the barn.  
"You know darn well Copper is our new!" Cash said but Dixie cut him off. "Copper? You mean that little kid? Why him and that red-head friend of his like a bank robber on roller skates." She chuckled nervously hoping Cash wouldn't see through her plan. "You're kiddin?" Cash asked not fully believing her. "If I am may my hair loose its natural luster." She said.(the bus)  
"Get used to it 'Entourage'." Zelda said as she tried to get the jar from her head but only got more of its contents in her hair and on her hands.

 **Hey Zelda try shampoo! and if that don't work "rinse, lather and repeat! Rinse lather and repeat!"-Reggie rooster-from racing stripes**

 **Ok so how will the next week what is gonna happen and what will they all do?**

 **Fanfic girl of all worlds signing off see ya'll next week!**


	7. Chapter 7 dixie you are through!

**Sorry for the late update but here it is! I know it took two weeks and a day but it's here! PLZ enjoy and R/R**

"Here I am!" Copper said as he tripped on his shoe laces. "Hmph run off eh?" Cash asked Dixie who wore a look of shock on her face. She looked to the door to see Zelda with the jar on her head. "Sorry, Dix..." Zelda said. Cash smelled Copper's breath and looked at his wife and growled. "Oh-ho Dixie you are through!" "Well getting rid of me ain't gonna be so easy Cash!" She said flipping her hair in his face. She walked off with a swing in her hips but she stepped on the board that had hit her in the rear just that morning launching her like a cannon ball at Zelda.  
"That looked easy." Waylon said. "Remind me to give that piece of wood a bonus!" Cash whispered to Granny rose.  
"Waylon give me a back beat?" Cash said. "We are heading for the big time and I got a big-time song to take us there!"  
"You were headin for the pound dog!  
No one wanted you around dog!  
Now you're gonna be a found dog  
you'll be a hound dude!  
Aroo-roo-roo  
You'll be a hound dude yeah watch out!  
The whole world is gonna know you!  
And they'll be fallin at your paws soon!  
So, bark it up all you want too  
You'll be a hound dude!  
Aroo-roo-roo  
We're all hound dudes the big dogs now!  
Once we were lonely pups with nothin but our dreams!  
Now we can strut our stuff while the fans all howl and scream!"  
"Oh, Cash I'm supposed to meet Texas, Austin, and Tod for the fireworks soon!" Copper said.  
"Dad'll be here any minute!" Chennai said as her and her younger brother waited to ride the Ferris wheel with their father.  
"No-no we can't let anybody hold us back remember, we're hound dudes!" Cash said as he and Copper ran toward the Ferris wheel.  
"No more small-town dog  
Take life down dog  
No more bein just a hound dog  
You're a hound dude  
Oh, goodbye leash I'm a hound dude  
No collar for me we're all hound dudes  
Happy as a flee we're all hound dudes  
On top of the world can't you see  
We're all hound dudes!" The fireworks went off and Chennai, Cj, Texas, Austin and Tod just watched their friend break a promise because of someone else.  
(The bus)  
Dixie watched the fireworks go off recalling the first time her and Cash kissed.  
She had been scared and he somehow convinced her to go with him on the Ferris wheel one of her biggest fears, and after they got halfway up she had screamed but he silence her with a kiss.  
Just then Chennai, Austin, Cj and, Texas walked into the bus with sad looks on their faces. They went to another room of the bus and changed from clothing to pajama's. Chennai had on a tank to with matching shorts with little horses on them. Austin had on a black pj shirt and bottoms with checks. Cj had on pj's like his brothers but without the checks, his had a western singer on it. Texas's a black tank top and red sweat pants.  
"What's the matter darlin's?" Dixie asked them as they climbed into their bed near the back of the bus. "Nothin Mama..." Austin said holding his stuffed saluki dog toy. "No, what happened Hun?" Dixie asked sitting on the edge of the bed brushing some of Chennai's hair behind her ear. "Daddy forgot 'bout us..." Chennai mumbled, her and her father had always been close and she was hurt by the fact he forgot his promise to them. "I doubt he forgot, he just got preoccupied..." Dixie growled the last part.  
"Nah, he didn't even stop when we tried to stop him he was too busy with Copper!" Cj growled. "He was bad enough before with the band and now he's got a now he's got a new little buddy..." "Even though you practiced same as him Mama you always had time for us even durin rehearsal you'd stop for us..." Texas murmured she was the tough one but it was only an act. "Oh, little Darlin's your dad can be a little busy with the band but he still loves ya'll even if he don't show it..." Dixie said as she tucked them in.

 **Hmmm so the kids feel as if Cash has dissertated them. And Dixie has a fear of Ferris wheels? I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next! also please forgive me but I wanted to finish this wonderful chapter.**

 **Fanfic girl of all worlds signing off. Stay frosty and please R/R**


	8. Chapter8 Good doggie you get the picture

A little while later Dixie sat on a chair eating cookies. Zelda took the bowl from in front of her and put her hands over it. "Why eat 'em Dix may as well slap them right on your hips." She said. "Oh, come on Zelda I need a drink..." Dixie said. Her and Zelda walked out of the bus to where Tod was cleaning bowls and cups.  
"Give me one straight..." Dixie said. Tod slid a bowl with cookies and a cup with water towards her. She looked at the cookies with a smile but Zelda took the bowl from her and gave her a look saying she didn't need them and mumbled. "Give me that."  
Dixie looked in her water for a sign if she was lucky, but it just settled. She saw Tod's reflection in it and looked up at him with a sympathetic look. "Oh, darlin' you look like somthin the cat dragged in." Zelda cleared her throat and Dixie said. "Oh, no offence." Zelda only took a bite out of a cookie.  
"What'd you care?" Tod asked with arms crossed. "Oh, come on Tod we're both in the same old briar patch now cast off by the one we care about the most..." Said Dixie with a frown. "Guess you know how that feels." "Copper's forgotten allabout me..." Said Tod. "Mm I heard that. Hurts worse than anything..." Dixie said. "Yeah, I remember this one guy named Leroy..." Zelda began but Dixie cut her off. "I'm talkin' to the kid, Ya see Tod relationships and show business they just don't mix. Oh, it starts out nice and friendly till they get that first taste of fame and it's look out for number one!" Dixie said.  
"ooooh-oooh-ooh-ooh  
First, they tell you that you're gonna be the next big thing  
They put roses in your dressin room every time ya sing  
Till you ask for a little consideration  
Then they call you a diva, pink slip, termination  
They grab the next yapper just walkin down the street  
They got him singin your song marking your tree  
It's lonely at the top  
When the lights go down and the cheerin stops

You got no real friends, no place to call home  
It's all good doggy, and no bone  
And the next thing you know he ain't bringin  
You roses it's all cold stares cold shoulders"  
"Cold noses." Zelda said.  
"He doesn't write doesn't call doesn't howl your name  
All that he can think about is fortune and fame  
There ain't nothin I can do to turn his head and excite him  
Sometimes I swear I just wanna bite him!  
It's lonely at the top  
When the light go down and the cheerin stops  
You got no real friends and no place to call home  
It's all good doggy good doggy, good doggy good, good doggy  
No bone no-no-no!  
Good doggy no bone  
Good doggy no bone  
Good doggy and no bone  
Good doggy no bone  
Good doggy no bone  
Good doggy no bane  
Good doggy no bone  
Good doggy no bone  
good doggy no bone  
Not even a little bitty bone  
Good doggy and no bo-o-o-one!  
And no Bone! Haha now that's a good little doggy"  
"And Copper wouldn't even be in that dumb old band if I hadn't lied for him..." Tod said. "Come again?" Dixie asked him. "I got Cash to think he doesn't have a home, He does! He lives just down the road a piece." "Little darlin all our troubles are over!" Dixie said bring Tod closer to her to tell him her plan to get her back in the spot light and for him to get his friend back. "But how?" He asked her, she then said. "Heh-heh-heh just listen close to old Dixie here."  
(The barn)  
Cash had been practicing with the band the whole night and they were starting to get tired. And his temper was getting out of hand.

 **Gee Depressed Dixie and Cash's temper is acting up. what will happen next week? I guess we'll have to see won't we!**

 **R/R pwetty pweeze?**

 **Fanfic girl of all worlds signing off till next week! Stay frosty!**


	9. Chapter 9 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**New chapter yay!**

He walked out and stared at the poster for the singin strays. "Cash have you seen Tod I can't find him." Copper said standing next to Cash. "Nope, Dixie ain't around either." He said. "You were looking for her?" Copper asked Cash. He just shook his head. "No, Well I remember when I first met her, I was just like you." "You?" Copper asked. "Yep then one night we went a sing on a full moon and I found out we could sing. And I said, 'Dixie this is our ticket to success, we are gonna be stars!' I guess I'd be stretchin if I said I didn't want her around sometimes. But hey we're a couple of hound dudes we don't need old friends holding us back." Cash said.  
The next morning Texas woke up and stretched careful not to wake up her siblings or her Aunt Zelda... "Where's mom?" She thought as she walked out of the bus. She had on a pair of jeans and a black western shirt with white and grey checks and inside some were horses or horse shoes and her black boots. She had done her best to pull up her hair but it wasn't perfect.  
She looked inside the barn but all she saw was the band practicing. There was no sign of her mother all over the fairgrounds.  
(Near Tod's house)  
Dixie grumbled as she fallowed Tod through the woods to Copper's house, "Oh, my hair!" She said as she pulled it free from a branch.  
Tod and her ducked into a bush and when they popped out Dixie and a crown of leaves and twigs on her head. "Ugh..." She said.  
After a while they came to Amos Slade's house where Copper lived. "Nice place could use a woman's touch." She said and Tod did his work to get Amos to fallow them.  
(The fair)  
Somehow someone threw a dart and it hit a cow causing a stampede. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" Screamed Dixie ran away from the cows but cows don't stay in a group during a stampede.  
Cash was getting ready to sing in front of the talent scout. "You'll do fine Daddy!" Chennai of the cows kicked the handle that controlled the Ferris wheel. It went to max speed! It came undone from the base and was tearing through the fair. As Dixie was running from the cows she got caught in the Ferris wheel. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Dixie screamed as she was whisked away by the rouge ride. The band began to play as the Talent scout came into the barn.  
The Ferris wheel tore through the fair and was right in line with the barn.  
Texas peeked out of the barn and saw the Ferris wheel coming toward the barn but before she could tell anyone it burst through the barn.  
Dixie's booth came to a stop right in front of Cash. Their noses touched. "Dixie what have you done?!" Cash asked turning away from her and to the crowd.  
The talent scout got in his car and left. Cash just watched as his dream was crushed. Dixie ran after the car but he was too far off.  
It began raining. Texas looked to her father and then mother who both looked lost in thought. "Oh no..." She thought as they walked away.  
Dixie walked around the fair seeing all that had been done. She knew the band was through. Dixie sniffed back a few tears as she walked away from Waylon, Floyd, Lyle, and Granny rose.  
Cash sat in front of a poster for the band and watched it fall to the ground. Dixie just watch him go from hopeful to hopeless all because she was jealous.  
(the bus)  
Texas and her siblings sat in the bus dripping wet when Dixie walked in looking like a drowned rat. Austin ran up and hugged her leg tightly. She gently stroked his hair and picked him up then set him on a chair near the table.  
No words were exchanged since there was no need.  
Dixie came out in a dry pair of jeans and tank top. She held some towels in her hands and began gently drying off her children one at a time.  
Once all of them were dried and in bed, Dixie walked to Coppers house to apologize to him.  
(Copper's house)  
She was soaked to the bone once again when she walked over to him. "Dixie?" Copper asked. "What are you doing here?" "I-I-I just thought you should know blowing your cover was my idea not Tod's..." Dixie said sadly and continued. "I guess I just lost sight of what's really important. And Darlin I'm awfully sorry... He never wanted to hurt you, he just wanted you to be his friend again." Dixie said her frown and sorrow growing with each word. "Well... That's what I came to say..." Dixie said as she walked off.  
(Tod's house)  
Texas ran with her siblings to try and get the band back together with the help of Copper and Tod, and it was the best idea they could come up with.  
"Ok you get the scout and we'll get the band." Tod said as they split into groups. Chennai ran with Tod to get the band, Austin and Texas ran to go get Dixie, Cj and Copper ran off to find the talent scout.  
 **So they're gonna get the band back together? yeah! bout time! thanks to those of you who have read this even tho no one has R/R yet Plz I need to know if you like this just please!**

 **Fanfic girl of all worlds sadly signing off... keep it frosty ok?**


	10. Chapter 10 We are in harmony!

(with Chennai's group)  
Cash sat in front of the bus as Lyle tried to fix the old bus.  
After the band fell apart so did his world it seemed. "Dixie's gone so are the kids, the bands no more..." Cash thought sadly.  
"Cash...Cash!-Dad...Dad!" Tod and Chennai yelled running to the bus. "Dixie's in trouble!-Mom's in trouble!" The band piled out and began talking over one another about how she was. "SIT!" Cash yelled quickly then said. "Where is she?!" "Fallow us!" The two kids said running off.  
(with Austin's group)  
The two kids ran down a road in hopes of finding their mother, but chances slimmed the longer it took them.  
"Mom!" They yelled when they saw her sitting on a bench at a bus stop. "Huh?" She said turning around.  
"It's the band, their, in trouble!" They chorused with worried looks. "Was momma gonna walk off on us?" Austin thought as they ran off with their mother to the band.  
(With Chennai's group)  
"Well? Where is she?" Cash asked as they came to a fork in the road. "Um..." Tod said. "AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cj sang a high note to let them know where to go."That-a way!" Chennai said pointing to where her younger brother's call came from.  
"Come on everyone fallow me!" Cash said and then the rest of the group fallowed.  
(The diner where the scout was.)  
"Cj... Copper where's Dixie?" Cash asked out of breath. "She'll be along!" The two boys said leaning against the Scouts car.  
"Cash!" Dixie called out of breath once she saw him. "Way to go guys!" Tod said to the rest of the group when he saw them.  
"Cash are you alright?" Asked Dixie worriedly. "No-no are you alright!?" Cash asked her, taking hold of her shoulders and gazing into her brown eyes. "I'm Fine." They said together. "What in tarnation? I thought you were in trouble!" Cash said. The kids just smiled wide that their plan worked. "Just exactly why did get us all together?" He said roughly.

"Because-because that's how it oughta be." Copper said. "Like the words in the song!" Texas said happily. "Like the sun." Cj said then Chennai finished his thought. "And blue skies!" "Um..." Austin said trying to continue.  
"Like summer nights and fireflies." Granny rose said with a grin. "Like an itch!" Floyd said then Waylon continued. "And a scratch!" "Well ain't somebody gonna sing!" Granny rose asked the group.  
"We're the perfect match" Dixie sang walking up to Cash and taking hold of his hand. "Cause we're in harmony~" Her and Cash sang together. He pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
They all climbed onto the porch outside the diner and then the whole group sang. "Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ohh ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh ooh-ooh-ooh-ohh-ooh oooh-ooh-ooh-oooh-hoo"  
The talent scout walked out and listened to them. The smile on the kids' faces was ginormous.  
"Like a rhyme in a song we all belong  
Like a bird and a tree, we were meant to be  
Like a nose and a tail  
A horse and a trail  
Like a base and a fiddle  
A laugh and a riddle  
A pond and a frog  
A bump and a log" The band had to stop to catch their breath. Thankfully Dixie caught hers.  
"We're a hand and glove an example of~" Dixie sang then the rest of group harmonized along with her.  
"Ho-o-o-o-me~~~~~" Dixie sang looking at Cash with love filled eyes.  
"Gosh I missed you." Cash said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Pure bred down home" The band sang then Chennai, Austin, Copper, Cj, and Texas joined in.  
"True sweet harmony" The whole gang sang.  
Cash helped them up on the porch.  
"Every crowd we face" Cash sang then picked up Chennai and put her on his shoulders next to Cj.  
"Every squirrel we chase" Copper went on. Dixie picked up Texas and Austin and held them close.  
"Any time any place" The whole group sang.  
"Cause we're in harmony"  
"Every tune we howl" The kids chorused.  
"Every line we growl" Granny sang.  
"Every note" Waylon sang then Floyd continued. "Every vowel"  
"Were in harmony" The whole group sang together.  
"We're in harmony  
We're in harm-ony-y-y  
Cause we're in harmony  
Harmony" They finished the song and the talent scout cheered and grabbed Cash and spun him around in circles. "Ha-ha I've finally found my act!Woo-hoo!You all gonna be stars! Weha woo-hoo!" While He was celebrating Lyle pulled up in the bus. "There you fellers are!" He said. "Are these friends of yours?" The Scout asked Lyle. While they continued talking Cash stumbled into Dixie.

 **Wait wait then what will happen next week?**

 **Fanfic girl of all worlds signing off till next week! stay super frosty!**


	11. Chapter 11 we go together(END)

"Doh." Dixie said as Cash and her collided. "Well, there you go Cash. You just got what you always wanted..." Dixie said with a sad smile though in her mind she knew her and Cash might just be quits. "I sure hope that this doesn't tear us apart... but oh, come now Dixie he wouldn' do that to you and the kids... would he? I mean he's always said he loved me and then we are married but are we strong enough to last through fame..." But her thoughts were wrong he did love her. "Maybe I had it all along..." He said dreamily gazing into her brown eyes.  
She blinked and gasped looking straight at him with wide dreamy eyes. "What are you sayin?" She asked stepping back from him. "What'd you think I'm sayin?" "Well you better be sayin what I think you're sayin." She said looking at the man who had won her heart since they met. Cash let out a chuckle then spoke. "Huh-huh Well I think you know what I'm sayin is what you think I'm saying." "Well I thought you'd never ask!" Dixie chuckled as they shared a sweet kiss and tender hug. "Now there's the good news..." Cash murmured happily.  
The whole gang was celebrating as a deal was made with the talent scout for them to play.  
(THE GRAND OLD OPERY!)  
"We go together like beggin and supper time" Cash sang wrapping an arm around Dixie.  
"Driven down the county line" Chennai sang next to her father.  
"hair blowing over time" Cash junior sang with a huge grin next to his sister.  
Austin played a guitar and Texas played a fiddle while they sat on crates along with their family.  
"We go together like a fiddle and a boe" Granny sang then Waylon and Floyd sang.  
"digging and a hoe, Biscuit and a bone"  
"I don't care if the cold wind blows" The whole group sang.  
"I don't care if don't show  
You can say it now or  
You can say it never  
But as long as we're going somewhere  
We go together  
Together  
Ooh-ooh-ooh  
Together  
Together  
Ooh-ooh-ooh  
We go together like wet dog and smelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Fleas on my belly  
We go together like  
Fire flies and jars  
Chasing after cars  
A wish and a shooting star  
I don't care if the cold wind blows  
I don't care if the stars don't show  
You can say it now  
And you can say it never  
But as long as we're going somewhere  
We go together  
Together  
Ooh-ooh-ooh  
Together  
Together  
Ooh-ooh-ooh  
Come on"  
Texas played a solo on her fiddle while Waylon and Floyd danced around to the music.  
"We go together like a song in the air  
Like a once in a life-time memory you share  
We go together like dreams and prayers  
Like a little bit of heaven  
Yeah we're already there  
You can say it now or  
Stay forever~~~  
But as long as were going somewhere  
We go together  
together  
ooh-ooh-ooh  
together  
together  
ooh-ooh-ooh  
together  
together  
ooh-ooh-ooh  
together  
together  
ooh-ooh-ooh  
Come on  
Oooh-Ooooo ooooh-Ooooo ooooh-ooooooooooooooh-ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooh-oooooooooooooooooh-ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooh-oooooooooooooooh-oooooooooh-hooooooooo  
COME ON" The whole gang finished the song and the audience erupted into a loud cheer for the band.  
(After the show on a Ferris wheel)  
"I love you Cash" Dixie whispered to him. "I love you to Dix." He said tilting her head up and giving her a tender kiss on the lips.  
Chennai and Cj just watched the ride go up and watched the fireworks go off over head while Austin and Texas clung to one another as they went up high and heard the loud booms of the fireworks.  
"Now I know why momma hate these..." Austin whimpered out. "Ye-yeah to high and loud...!" Whined Texas holding her hands over her ears. (A large fire work went off and the screen goes black except the words)  
THE END

 **Ok so that's it I almost didn't post it today but I cut it close and here it is, it literally is 11:58! I hope you enjoyed it! this has ended! Please R/R! If you'd like me to do a part two! just R/R or PM me I'm open for ideas just let me know and I'll get on it! so I am gonna sign off the last time here this might not be the end of Fox and the hound 2 what if they were human's unless you ask for part two! and I'm gonna post a new story called a minecraft adventure of the new elements!**

 **Fanfic girl of all worlds signing off**


	12. Preveiw: MINECRAFT ADV THE NEW ELEMENTS!

This is rated pg13.

 **Bold, Alicon**

 _italic, Mayoko_

underlined, lunar "moon" flare

CAPS, STARLING

lower case, star swirl

Normal, Star struck.

 **To say I'm a normal girl is a lie, because I'm not. I come from a short line of well former evil people.**

 **Nightmare moon: oh there's my little girl!**

 **Alicon: grandma...**

 **And know some awesome benders.**

 **Alicon: what ever happens... I'll always be your friend Mayoko, even if one of us go evil.**

 _Mayoko: ha ha Alli, same here and... thank you!_

 **but that's not where it goes crazy.**

star swirl: hay alli!

Star struck: sup girl!

 **and no they aren't the craziest thing in my life.**

STARLING: HEY ALLI.

turns quickly. **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

 **It's not always nice knowing someone one part dragon. But that doesn't make them all bad.**

Moon: I thought you night ponies could see in the dark?! 

**Alicon: no I can't thanks to you zapping our magic!**

 **so join me and all my friends in this crazy adventure, with love, humor, and some talking dogs.**

 **In a minecraft adventure of the new elements!**

Star struck: No matter what we stick together! You too fief!

 ** _COMING TO IN ONE WEEK_**

 ** _FANFIC GIRL OF ALL WORLDS SIGNING ON!_**


End file.
